Conspiracion Prometeo
by Lord Lion
Summary: Un grupo de guerreros de todos los dioses se ha reunido con la unica finalidad de matar a todos los Dioses y ser libres. Unete a su aventura. Ve como tratan de matar a Poseidon,Athenea y Hades. y ver si alguien lo impide
1. El cadaver del Señorito Solo

Desperte esa mañana con una sensacion de inquietud. Todo lucia normal. LLego Isaac corriendo hacia mi -Sorrento,el emperador esta muerto- Me extrañe,ningun invasor habia entrado a las profundidades del mar. Pero ahi estaba,el cadaver del señorito Julian Solo,y una nota:

"Ha llegado la hora de la rebelion camaradas,es la hora de dejar de ser titeres de los Dioses.

Si crees que los humanos nos podemos cuidar solos unete a nosotros y matemos a los Dioses.

Asi como Prometeo robo el Fuego,nosotros terminaremos su trabajo deshaciendonos de estos tiranos a los que ridiculamente adoramos, Saludos. Conspiracion Prometeo"

No habia mas informacion en el cadaver que pudiese determinar quien mato a Poseidon. Perfecto,mi trabajo estaba hecho camaradas.

* * *

La mansion Kiddo seguia siendo el mismo lugar de siempre. Saori,a pesar de ser la Diosa Athenea tenia sus caidas a lo Paris Hilton donde se comportaba como una humana mas... muchos sospechaban que eso era el sindrome de algo mas,pero otros lo asociaban a sus juveniles 17 años. Debia ser agotador para ella administrar los recursos del santuario,pagar los entrenamientos y manutencion de los 23 caballeros a su servicio y ademas ser adolescente. Por suerte Dokho la guiaba de vez en cuando a administrar la defensa del santuario,pero no era de ayuda para los asuntos economicos de la fundacion,que a pesar de ser de una Diosa,tenia inversiones en petroleo,drogas y otras cosas de esa calaña. Digamoslo asi,yo conoci a Mitsumasa y para ser millonario en Japon te tienes que ensuciar las manos un poquito. Ademas cuando se destapo el secreto de que todos eran hermanos fue caotico,las demandas que nos hicieron algunos caballeros de bronce nos hicieron perder mucho dinero y caballeros de bronce que se negaron servir a Athenea tambien. ¿o habra sido por la fiesta que organizo Saori donde estaba tan drogada que todos lo notaron? se que es mi ama y señora,pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-Mitsumasa ¿podrias llevarme donde mi abogado?-

Si señorita Kiddo.

* * *

LLegamos a Higarigaoka,el distrito donde estaba el Buffet de los mejores abogados del pais,y por ende,los mas poderosos. Se les tenia mucho respeto,mas bien temor. Ademas estaba el otro detalle,la señorita Kiddo sale con uno de los abogados de la firma.

* * *

Ganimides es tan guapo!!! es mas bien viril y algo intuitivo,por eso gana todos los casos a los que se enfrenta. Muchas veces su vida a corrido peligro,pero es como si a el no le importase. Creo que sabe pelear muy bien,aunque no he tenido ocasion de verlo,pues es tan persuasivo que jamas ha llegado a mayores. o solo lo veo asi porque estoy enamorada? mas que enamorada,me excita muchisimo este tipo de 25 añ se deja pisotear por nadie,ni siquiera por mi. Algo que me atrae es que es muy atletico y tiene una fragancia exquisita que recuerda a arboles en otoño. creo que hace pesas,o lucha,o ambas. No lo se muy bien,hace poco que salgo con el. Lo otro que me atrae es que es latino,nunca habia salido con un latino,Venezolano mas bien.

* * *

Saori firmaba los papeles de rigor y se apronto a salir con su novio por la ciudad.....se escucho un disparo que le llego al estomago. Un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. Ganimides los persiguio un tiempo y llamo a la policia. Esta de mas decir que con su poder llegaron enseguida.

Saori fue trasladada a la clinica Alemana ,donde por suerte la herida de bala fue superficial.

Pero Ganimides intuia que algo no andaba bien con su novia...una especie de intuicion cosmica

Saori le ordeno que llamase a los de bronce,de inmediato.

* * *

Llegaron un par de horas despues, llego Shun,que cada dia se ponia mas gay. Lo detesto,me causa repulsion,no porque sea gay,sino porque tiene olor a muerte.

Llego Hyoga,que mas que peleas le hace falta ir al psicologo. Venia con una noviecita.

Shiryu tambien llego con su perro guia. que utilidad! se que es un gran guerrero y tiene ansias de pelear,pero igual me rio

Ah no!!! llego este idiota!,a este lo detesto mas. Es tan extraño. incluso como abogado poderoso debo lidiar con gente idiota,pero el es peor. Aparte no me gusta como mira a Saori,casi obsesivamente,tengo que tener cuidado con el.

-Hola muchachos,los he llamado de manera urgente pues algo a ocurrido con Saori,alguien intento matarla,y no descansare hasta averiguarlo.

-tu? que puedes hacer tu ganimides? eres un simple abogado. nosotros tenemos años de entrenamiento calificado en combate...ahora,quien pudo atacar a Saori? tiene mas aspecto de ser una banda civil,pues jamas nos habia pasado que alguien le disparase.

-seguirian divagando por horas-

* * *

Ya hemos matado a Poseidon y le pagamos a alguien para que asustase a Athenea. Nos falta Hades que aun no revive,pero con la complicidad de algunos de sus santos eso sera facil.

-te has contactado con ellos? sera dificil si estan muertos.

-no estan muertos,señor,aqui estoy yo y soy de la armada de los espectros.

-Como te fue en el hospital

-Bien,la idiota se desmayo y estaba con el antipatico y sudaca de su novio. Matarla no sera tan dificil.

-ya tenemos a uno de los tres,con los otros dos muertos la vida sera feliz mis amigos.

-Sorrento toco una melodia para alegrarlos,cuantos hay ahi? Al menos 7,hay tres de athena,2 de poseidon y dos de Hades. Pronto se sumarian mas.


	2. Diplomacia

Que superficial es esta pendeja. Le hubiese dado un buen par de azotes si fuese mi hija. Pero solo soy su siervo. En todo sentido de la palabra. Ella es mi diosa, y su divinidad me excita. Lo reconozco, la espío cada vez que puedo. Me masturbo asiduamente pensando en esta pendeja. Un día estuve a punto de insinuarme. Incluso creo que lo sabe. Que ganas de someterme a sus deseos como su esclavo.

Athena seguía internada en la clínica Alemana. Sus santos seguían de guardia. Shun conversaba con Hyoga y con Seiya acerca de sus aventuras. Vivian en la fundación y se dedicaban a entrenar. Shun se escapaba algunas noches, con rumbo desconocido. Seiya en cambio, era mas tranquilo, le gustaba estar cerca de Saori. Hyoga tenía otras ambiciones. Le gustaba trabajar y pensaba sacarse un titulo en ingeniería. Su madre le dejo una pequeña fortuna que el deseaba administrar. Shiryu, bueno el vive en China. Solo viene acá cuando es llamado. Es un guerrero comprometido y hace bien su trabajo. Se caso con una chica de su tierra hace un par de meses.

La pregunta rondaba en el aire. ¿Quién le disparo a Saori?

Celular de Sorrento:

Mensaje:

Estamos cuidando a la puta esta. Están todos asustados y confundidos. No puedo matarla ahora, está demasiado bien vigilada. Hay que salir a celebrar la muerte de Julian, pronto cumpliremos nuestra causa y seremos libres. ¿Ya le contaron? Sería bueno que le informaras a esta Gata Igualada que se murió su compañerito de juerga.

Diablos, me toca ir a la fundación Kiddo. Tendré que poner cara de pena.

Pasaron un par de días y Saori volvió a la fundación. Ganimides le sugirió tener cuidado y que el investigaría los detalles del asunto. Enamorada como estaba, dejo todo en manos de su abogado.

Repentinamente se apareció Sorrento de Sirena en la puerta de los Kiddo. Pidió entrevista urgente con Saori Kiddo. Andaba de civil.

Sus modales caballerescos y cordialidad hacían que cayera bien en cualquier parte. Parecía un hombre inteligente,culto,atlético…pero melancólico. Por esta razón, a Saori le inspiraba curiosidad. Para efectos practicos, era un buen diplomático.

Señorita Saori, vengo a informarle que hemos encontrado muerto a Julián Solo en el templo de Poseidón. Alguien lo mato. La versión oficial es que se suicido en su mansión. Comprenda que esto es muy delicado. Sé que eran rivales pero compartían una amistad de años.

Así era. Saori solía tener sexo con Julián Solo. Les gustaba aspirar cocaína y bailar música electrónica. Además eran amigos muy cercanos.

No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar cuando se entero.

Creemos que se trata de un secuaz de Hades quien lo mato…..

Aquí Athena se puso seria. Hades era su peor enemigo. Tan así era su rivalidad que no dudaría en unir fuerzas con Poseidón para derrotarlo. La última vez que lo hizo, tuvo que ceder la Atlántida a Poseidón.

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? – Pregunto Athena.

Seguiremos investigando señorita Kiddo. Me despido.

Iba saliendo Sorrento de la habitación, cuando alguien que le causaba muchas cosas lo saludo.

Hola Sorrento – le dijo Shun, y le beso la mejilla.

Se fueron al departamento de Shun y bebieron Ron. Tuvieron sexo.

Sorrento no era tan buen amante como lo era Shun. Aunque nadie lo esperaría, Shun lo dómino completamente.

Sorrento tuvo un orgasmo gigante…después de eso algo ocurrió.

Sintió que moría, vio el cadáver de Julian, el de otros santos ,vio el infierno y alguien que le gritaba: Serás condenado.

Sorrento se asusto…como algo tan terrible se puede imaginar después de tener sexo con Shun …un chico tan dulce?

Sorrento estaba enamorado de él. Shun no.

De todas formas ,se quedaron esa noche juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Sorrento se dirigía a otro lugar. Necesitaba hablar con Radamanthys.


End file.
